The Little Rose Child
by BlueBeauty
Summary: Beauty has lived a quiet life her entire exsistance in the countryside of France. When her merchant father has come home with news that a terrible Beast wants her to stay in his castle forever, what will she do?
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm writing this for a friend and I decided to let everyone else read it too, so that I could get other opinions. So tell me what you think. Also keep in mind that this is not a finish product. Thank-you!

Introduction

Madeline married the poor merchant against all wishes of her wealthy parents. Charles did not have much to offer their daughter, but he could offer her all the love he possessed. He always had said how lucky he was to marry such a beauty, when he was quite plain, but that was not the truth. He was not at all plain. If had been rich Madeline's parents would have approved of such a match given his good looks. It would have been a splendid match, both were quite good looking. Charles had dark green eyes, a thin frame, a handsome yet somehow boyish looking face, and unruly brown hair that could never be tamed with a comb. Madeline her self was quite lovely. She was tiny, yet lithe. Her wide eyes were as blue as the sky, her curly blonde hair ended slightly below her waist, and her pale skin was said to rival that of the white moon in shade. Wealthy suitors were bountiful and any one would have made her parents happy. But instead she had chosen Charles Chevalier, a handsome, but very poor merchant. They married soon after meeting, only a month later. And to escape the pressures of Paris wealth, and Madeline's parents they fled far into the country-side of France. There they lived on his meager earnings in a small cottage which was covered in roses in the summer.

In the fall of their first year of marriage, Madeline found out she was pregnant with their first child. Lily had been born first, with creamy skin, blonde hair and great big green-blue eyes. Lavender came second a year later, with paler skin than Lily, curly blonde hair, and sweet clear blue eyes. Both children aged two years before they found out they were to have another sister who would be born in winter.

Madeline grew ill before the birth of her third child. Her tiny body could not take much of the harsh cold that racked her body. She became weaker and weaker as she lay in bed. Charles was beside himself with worry about his beloved wife. He hardly ate or slept, and spent most of his days in her bedchamber trying to nurse her back to health. Madeline died soon after the birth of her third daughter. Charles could barely look at the baby, because the child looked so much like Madeline. The child would have been neglected had it not been for the kindness of her young sisters. Charles wept over the grave of his darling wife for many days. Sometimes he did not even leave the cemetery at night, he was grieving so much. Finally when he could weep no more, he looked around the cottage and at the three solemn faces of his daughters who were looking back at him. He decided that he would no longer cry out for what was gone, but treasure what was still left to him. Ten days after the third little girl's birth was finally named after Madeline's favorite flower, Rose. While other children inherit nicknames when they are young, little Rose was supplied with one also. They called her _Beauty..._


	2. Life in Bloom

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'm working on the Rose and the Mask for the Phantom of the Opera section. Enjoy, and tell me what you think,

The book fell off her lap with a loud thump and a flutter of pages. The sound jerked Beauty out of her sleep. A delicate hand went up to her throat in surprise. Her eyes opened revealing wide green eyes framed by long lashes. She roughly patted a brown curl back into a disheveled bun.

"Beauty...Beauty?!" Lily called through the cottage. A warm summer breeze wafted through the open windows. The smell of baking bread also added to the sweet fragrances of their garden that lay just outside of Beauty's room. "Beauty..." Lily called again, but came into her room soon enough to see her sister before calling her again. A vixen smile crossed her lips. "Well greetings, dearest." Her sister's hands went on her curvy hips. Beauty blinked up at her oldest sister. "Been reading late again?"

"Yes," Beauty replied innocently. "Isn't it my custom to do that even though I have morning chores to do?" She lifted her weary body off the hard wooden chair. Why she chose that chair last night she did not know why.

"Why yes I do believe it is." Lily smiled back at her. "All I need you to do to day is trim the roses and cook dinner. Lavender and I will be heading to the village to pick up the bread and other goods we need. And since its Papa's birthday tomorrow we have to pick something "else," Her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"You just want to see the baker's son, Philippe." Beauty turned her back to her sister to gather her book and blanket up off her chair by the ash darkened fireplace.

"Bite your tongue." Lily said softly. Beauty looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"I thought you had feelings for him, I just needed proof. I guess Papa was right about you two."

"And what has Papa said about us! Hopefully honorable things." Lily smiled gently, her eyes were downcast. She was only twenty-one, but yet that made a girl suddenly labeled an old maid in their village.

"Oh he only made mention that he was sure that you would be married by first of next year and that by winter of the next year you would give him a delightful start to a large brood of grandchild. He likes large families you know." Beauty hid her smile, and stared ever so innocently at her sister. Lily looked as if she had swallowed something that didn't agree with her.

"Did he?" Lily scowled good-naturedly at Beauty. "Well then, I wouldn't want to disappoint him," She softened her frown. "I must be going, Beauty, make sure you don't awaken papa yet. He gets suspicious on his birthday that we're planning something, I can never exactly surprise him." She smiled and placed a finger to her lips.

"Very well." Beauty nodded gently placing her book back on the shelf. She let her fingers trail against the leather spine for a moment more. She did so love books. It wasn't that she was unhappy with her life in the country. It was just she loved reading about people with different lives. How other people fell in love. She longed for that same flame to enter her eyes and soul. It was amazing how just gazing into another person's eyes could spark love. She sighed softly.

Lavender and Lily left as quietly as they possibly could, but every year they always woke Charles up. Ever since Madeline had died he never did quite sleep deeply. Charles gazed out his window at Beauty who was approaching the garden with a hoe and a determined look on her face. He never did call her by her real name anymore, "Beauty" seemed fitting for the tall, lithe, girl who was the embodiment of her nickname. He watched her enter their small garden. Madeline had planted it for them when they had been newlyweds. They had been so happy. It had been better to be ignored by her parents than to be blessed by them. Her parents had not once contacted them with expressions of happiness over the births of their three daughters, or had expressed any remorse or sadness over their daughter's death. Madeline had become dead to them the day she said she loved him. He was old now. His brown hair had turned grey and then white. His body could not keep up with any hard labor anymore. His daughters had to care for him, and they did, very well in fact. They held so much light and love, that he felt proud whenever he looked at them. He wished he could do something for them. Anything to show them how much he loved them. What would they do after he died? The thought made him frown. He wanted them to be well taken care of. What would happen to them? He did not like to think about the possible outcomes. This only strengthened his resolve about trying to be a better father to them. If only he knew how....


	3. The Old Merchant's News

A/N: I know this chapter is rather short, but I've decided to try to get back into this story. Try is the key word. I hope you enjoy it...never fear, the next chapter will be longer!

Chapter Three

Beauty smirked at her appearance in the mirror she just happened to have a dirt smudge on her nose. Her nose wrinkled with the action. She spotted a few freckles that had appeared on her lily white nose from working in the garden.

"Mirror gazing oh fair one?" Her papa asked laughing softly as he came up behind her. She jumped and turned quickly around to face her father like a guilty child hiding her hands behind her back.

"I'm just making sure that I have no more dirt on my nose, papa." She smiled.

"You missed some." He brought his thumb up and wiped the dirt off her nose.

"Thank you." She tilted her head.

"You look like your mother when you do that." He said with surprise.

"I do?"

"Yes," He nodded. "You look like her, except for the hair…you have my coloring. Dark brown, with your mother's curls…" His look quickly became guarded. He stared at her for sometime without saying anything at all. Then he noticed that her hands were suspiciously behind her back and tried peer curiously over her shoulder. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Papa." She tried to rub the dirt off of her fingernails without looking guilty.

"Beauty."

"Yes Papa?" She asked softly. He motioned for her to bring her hands from behind her back. He looked slightly disappointed seeing that it wasn't a birthday gift. "Oh I'm sorry about my hands…I was digging in the garden…you see…" She stumbled over her words, thinking she was in trouble.

"Mhmm." He said shortly. There was a twinkle in his eye. She smiled as shewatched his face brighten.

"How are you roses?" He asked eagerly. He was always interested in her flowers. Perhaps because they reminded him so much of Madeline.

"Well they won't bloom till spring." She laughed. He shook his head comically at her laughter. "So you'll just have to wait for them!" His laugh rang out through the house at her statement.

"Must I?" He asked chuckling still.

"Yes." She replied as if she was talking to a child. After she had sobered he took her hands in his.

"You're such a joy to me Beauty…you do my heart a great deal of good..." Charles said softly.

"Ah, Papa…" She began, but he cut her off by holding up his hand.

"I have something to tell you…but I don't know how to say it." He said uncertainly. She looked at him warily.

"What is it, Papa?"

"I don't want to tell you sisters yet, because that would spoil their surprise for me…Well you would think that I would know about it by now. They attempt it every year," He replied to her shocked look. He chuckled roughly trying to lighten the mood, but to no avail…Beauty sensed something was wrong.

"Are you well?" She asked concern was rising in her voice.

"Yes, yes...quite well!" He said impatiently. He searched for a way to get to the point. "I suppose I'll go right on and say it… I have always wished to improve our situation…a man has offered me a job. He lives in the town and he is one of the wealthiest men here. He has some goods he wishes me to trade for him in Paris. It's complicated, but it will take me away from here for a month." He stopped at the look Beauty was giving him. "I know darling that I am old, but I am more trustworthy and qualified than anyone he has encountered in his business…now…now don't look at me that way." He frowned at his daughter.

"How am I supposed to respond papa?" She replied trying to control her rising anger. He was to old to be traveling when the winter weather would arrive.

"Beauty dear…"

"Tell me!" She cried hopelessly. She quickly looked away from him for a moment collecting herself.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"You'll be traveling during the winter season."

"I'll have warm things, and a sturdy horse."

"Old Quixote is not a sturdy horse and you know it."

"I'll buy a new one when I reach Paris then." He replied sulkily at her concerns. He had been hoping she would support this.

"I'm coming with you." She decided.

"No you are not." He responded firmly.

"Yes! If you're going to foolishly travel in winter weather at your age…I had to say it papa…than I'm coming too."

"No, Beauty." He said roughly. She gazed at him for several moments before responding.

"I don't need anything more…we're happy and we have all we need…right here."

"Beauty…" He started softly.

"I don't need anything more! I've never known anything more…Please, papa." She whispered pleadingly.

"I have to. You girls are going to need money for your dowries and I want to make sure I have it when the time comes."

"I'll get a job as a maid!" She said wistfully. She knew it was useless…her papa had made up his mind.

"…I love you, Beauty." He replied with a sigh. She knew the conversation was over. She swiftly turned her back on him so he would not see the tears that were beginning to prick her eyes. He strode away. She could feel his sorrowful mood even as he left. How would she tell her sisters?


End file.
